


Wouldn't It Be Nice [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it was just him, he wouldn't ask, but- Grace needs to watch it for school and Danny isn't going to let Rachel say he's stunting Gracie's education.</p>
<p>And it's not like he doesn't have a sneaking suspicion as to who has over 800 channels of nothing on.</p>
<p>So he calls Steve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wouldn't It Be Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154452) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Cover art for the mp3 version by Mific! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The audiobook and cover art for it by Cybel!
> 
>  

**MP3 version: ******

Length: 00:14:14

File size: 13.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WouldntitBeNice.mp3)

********

****

**Audiobook version in a .zip file: ******

Length: 00:14:14

File size: ? MB

Download:[(click and save)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015061601.zip)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Various Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169166) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
